Piper and Khione Rape Story House of Hades
by TheStoryWriterWolf
Summary: Rated M, piper gets raped by Khione, this will probably be my only fan fiction, it's rated M for a reason


gvybh

jasonvorhees675

jason5678

aliens567

TheStoryWriterWolf

Piper was alone on the _Argo II_ , the only one unfrozen and the ice goddess backed her up into a corner and slapped her in the face. It stung her but she couldn't give up now. Khione pressed her chest against Piper's.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked nervously.

"I'm taking my revenge, and your virginity along with it." She smiled malevolently.

She forced piper down into a kneeling position and lifted her robe, a long hard blue penis grew out of her vagina throbbing. Piper yelped, and tried to get way but it was a futile effort. Khione's frozen penis shoved it's way into Piper's mouth. She began gagging on the cock, trying to get it loose.

"It helps if you breathed through your nose." Khione said. She began thrusting faster and faster, Piper's was tearing up, her eyes red and pupils dialated. Khione never let up and began thrusting deeper. She finally closed her eyes and moaned, as she cummed inside of Piper's sexy little mouth. Piper was coughing out the cum, her hands on the ground, but Khione was not done yet and planned to do so much more. She slapped Piper again, leaving a blue hand mark, it glew and then dimmed out leaving a red hand print.

"You slutty whore, I going to penetrate you with my shemale cock." Kione said, her cock throbbed in agreement.

"Please don't, I beg of you." But Piper's charmspeak did not work this time. Khione kicked Piper on her back and pulled her shorts down. Her panties were hot pink with a little _Hello Kitty_ logo on the center. The panties were wet from her riled up vagina, so much liquid in fact it began to leak out the sides and drip through the panties. Her vagina twitched as Khione rubbed her fingers on it, and then she slowly pulled her panties of. Khione took a huge sniff of the cute quivering cunt.

"It smells so good, like cinnamon." Khione said. "I wonder what it taste like." She licked her lips and began licking Piper's pussy.

 _It tasted better then I ever would have imagined,_ Khione thought to herself. She playfully bit at her clit and began sucking her cunt. Piper moaned loud, she couldn't control herself it was an amazing feeling.

 _Jason I wanted my first time to be with you I'm sorry, Piper thought._

"UNNNAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Piper moaned even louder breaking the ice that surrounded Jason. Jason looked up and saw what was happening.

"Let her go!" Jason raised his sword towards Khione. She looked up and grinned, Piper stopped moaning but she was breathing hard.

"I'm going to rape her so hard, and you can do nothing about it." She said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Jason screamed going in for an attack but he was frozen again. Khione looked back down.

"Now, where were we?" Khione asked. "Oh yeah, I was eating your cunt out."

"Please stop." Piper groaned.

"No Piper, my vengence is far from over." Khione said.

She began eating her pussy out again savoring all of the licks and sucks, her pussy was the most succulent thing she had ever tasted. She then ripped Piper's tanktop apart and took her braw off and fondled her boobs, and rubbed her throbbing hard ice cold cock on Piper's pussy; piper flinched from the cold dick. She kept rubbing up and down on Piper's pussy, and when she couldn't take the temptation anymore she thrusted as hard as she could into Piper's tight, pretty little cunt without holding any force back. It was very warm in her pussy, and turned Khione's dick to a dark brown skin color.

She continued to thrust, and only became faster and harder as the time went by. They both moaned, and the sounds of the meat pounding echoed throughout the _Argo II_. Khione lifted Piper off the ground and hugged tightly around her waist, and thrusted more. Khione then laid on her back and used all of her godly strength to forcefully pushed Piper up in down on her cock. Piper moaned loud, and Khione did aswell.

"I fucking love your wet pussy Piper." Khione said, "This is the ultimate revenge on someone as slutty as yourself."

Blue ice cold tentacles shot out of Khione's back and hoisted Piper in the air.

Khione got up and walked over to Piper. Piper's butt was facing Khione's penis, her back was arched and her panties and shorts still around her ankles. Three big tantacles unexspectantly shoved their way into Piper's pussy; she let out a huge shriek. Khione touched Piper's butthole.

"Your pretty little anus is still untouched," Khione smiled. "I'm going to have to do something about that." Khione grabbed both of Piper's plump and round buttcheeks and place the tip of her penis on her asshole.

"Please, I'll do anything just don-" Piper was cut off by two small tentacles that made their way into her mouth.

"That should shut you up, you little bitch." Khione said.

She brought her body back till she couldn't go any further and slammed straight into Piper's tight butthole. Piper let out a huge scream, but it was muffled by the tentacles in her mouth. Khione began to thrust systematically with tentacles in Piper. She then came, at the exact same time as the tentacles, Khione and Piper's moans filled the entire ship. Piper fell to the ground, she was on her knees, butt in the air twitching and face on the ground. Cum poured out of her mouth, anus, and pussy like milk from a jug. Khione touched Piper's vagina and butthole and froze them shut.

"I'm going to take you with me, your going to be my dirty little sex slave," Khione said grinning. "I froze your cunt and anus shut so that no one but I will have acess to it."

Grabbed Piper by the hair and flew off out of the ship, her pussy was stil dropping jizz all into the ocean.


End file.
